Redakai: New Warrior
by MidnightWolf71
Summary: Team Stax encounters a new Warrior. Can she be trusted? What dark secrets does her past hold? I don't own redakai. I will be using some monsters and attack cards from Bakugan.


**Ky's POV**

" Fire Tornado" I yell as I unleash my final attack on team Radikor. All of the 3 E-Teens fly back and transform back to their original selves. Zane stands up and wipes his mouth with his hand.

" You may have won this round Ky but next time you won't be so lucky" Zane growled. Then Team Radikor jump away.

" Good job Ky," Maya says as she approaches me.

" Yeah Ky without you we could have been toast" Boomer replies.

" I couldn't have done it without you guys" I smiled back at them. " Come on let's get that Kairu, " I said as we walked to the relic which is a small statue near a grassy hill.

" Uh... Ky... the Kairu is gone" Boomer says as he points to the relic

" What? How can that be," I said in shock. Maya shook her head.

" Someone must have drained it while we were battling team Radikor" Maya replies. I look up and I see someone running down a hill.

" HEY, YOU STOP" I yelled as I try to catch up with the person. Once I get to the top of the hill I can hear Boomer and Maya calling out for me. I look down and see someone in a cloak running into the forest. So I decided to run after them yelling for them to stop. But each time I yell it seems that they're picking up the pace.

The mysterious person enters the forest and I come in hot on their trail. I quickly stop and skid a bit on the ground. I look around trying to look for the person. Suddenly I hear something. I look up and it looks something like our X-Scapper ( I'm not sure how to spell it).

" Dang, it they got away" I growl.

"Ky" I heard. I turned around and it was Maya and Boomer. " What happened" Boomer asks?

" I just saw who took our Kairu but they got away" I replied in a sad tone. " We better tell Master B what happened". I said as we ran toward the X-Scaper.

" Hey, guys how was the mission" replies Mookee as he was fixing the thruster unit.

" It was pretty good until someone stole the Kairu deposit" Boomer told Mookee as he sits in the pilots' seat.

" Did you see who did it?" Mooke asks.

I shook my head " Yes and No... they had a cloak that covered them."

" We better tell Master Boaddai what happened" Mookee states.

" Tell me what?" said Master Boaddai as he pops up as a hologram. We all jumped a bit.

" Oh... um...Master Boaddai... hehe funny story" I began to say nervously as I rub the back of my head.

" Someone drained the Kairu while we were battling team Radikor" Maya confessed. Master Boaddai rubs his chin and raises his hand to feel the Kairu energy.

" That doesn't matter now. There's a Kairu deposit somewhere in Chili" he said. " Better get there quickly" then the hologram disappeared. Boomer hops in the pilots' seat and flies us to Chili.

We were in the mountains walking down carefully. " Careful guys we never know if any E-Teens will show up," I say as I jumped down from a bolder onto the path.

Maya closed her eyes to feel the Kairu energy. " We're getting close its down that way," Maya says as she points down at the path"

" Come on let's go," I say as we began to run down the Rocky Mountain. Once we get down the mountain. We were on what it seems to be a cliff. There seems to be an Axe in the stone. But there's someone next to it.

" Hey, you stop right there" I command them. The person takes off the hood of their cloak.

It's a girl. She has a nice tan color skin. She stands at 5'2 and doesn't look older like us. She had her light brown hair tied up in a braid and it's hanging over her left shoulder. She's wearing long dark blue jean. A black cropped shirt that stops half way from her belly button with a white jacket with the sleeves trimmed off. On both of her wrists, she has silver bracelets with engravings-on them. She keeps looking at us with her cold dark blue eyes. She had a white belt on with a simple circle that's white.

" Who are you?," Maya asks.

" My name is Dara and I'm here to take the Kairu" she replies.

 **Dara's POV**

I was about to drain the Kairu but I was stopped. By three teens. One of them had dark skin golden eyes and her hair is blue. She wore a green outfit. She also had marks on her face which seemed familiar to me.

There was a blond male with a red bandana. He has a white shirt with a brown jacket and pants.

The last one had black shaggy hair. A red long sleeve shirt with a blue overall jacket with black pants.

" Who are you?" the kid with black hair said to me.

" My name is Dara and I'm here to take the Kairu".

" Well, Dara names Ky and this is Boomer And Maya"Ky, said as he introduced himself.

" I'm guessing that you want the Kairu. So Kairu challenge". I said as I placed my ha face together and bowed.

" 3 against 1 that isn't fair," Boomer said

" Never underestimate me" I growled. Ky and Maya shrugged.

" Challenge accepted" Ky replied.

METANOID

HARIAR

FROZTOF

They all stayed in their human form. I took my X-Rader from my belt pocket. I picked Gorem.

" Let's end this quick," I said " Cyclone Tornado" I yelled as 3 green Tornadoes came after them. They all barely dodged it.

" Fire Tornado, Feather Daggers, Shadow punch" they all yelled. Three attacks were heading straight for me.

" Sonic Jump," I said. I jumped 40 feet in the air dodging the attacks. I landed safely on the ground. I growled. " I had enough of you E-Teens". " Smokescreen attack" blue smoke appeared.

 **Ky's POV**

Did she say E-Teens does that must mean she's not working for Lokar" I thought?

" Smoke Screen Attack" I heard Dara say. We all couldn't see a thing and we began to cough. " Ground Pound" I heard. The ground begins to shake. We stand up and separate. The ground begins to shake. Maya is on the edge and rocks are falling down and the platform is cracking. " MAYA" I yell.

 **Dara's POV**

As I unleash Ground Pound the ground begins unstable. Rocks began tumbling down and Maya's platform is beginning to crack. I had to act quick and transform into Gorem. I ran towards Maya and transformed. I took Maya curled up in a ball and fell down the cliff with her. She's screaming as we fall down. On the way down I hit my shoulder.

Once we reach to the bottom there was a big thud. I get up still in my monster form using the shield to protect us from the falling rocks. I place Maya down and de-transform.

" Y-you saved me... but why" Maya stuttered. I roll my eyes.

" Because it was the right thing to do. Even if you're working for Lokar I replied as I walked passed her. Maya grabs my arm stopping me from going any further.

She narrows her eyebrows. " What makes you think that we're working for Lokar," she says in a stern voice. I turned around and faced her.

" Because every-time I try to drain any Kairu E-Teens show up and challenge me" I complained to her as I pulled my hand from her grasp. She stood there silent. " There has to be a way out of here" I muttered under my breath. An idea popped into my head. I started to climb up the mountain

" Is that even safe" Maya commented as I was 50 feet off the ground. I reached for one of the rocks and I was sliding down. At 20 feet I grabbed a ledge with my left hand and I fell down on the ground.

Maya ran towards me " You ok" she offered a hand. I took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine". I got up and looked at the mountain " The rocks are too soft here to climb guess we have to take a long way" I sighed. We began to walk down a path.

 **Ky's POV**

I see Dara transform into her monster and cover Maya as they fall down the cliff. I ran over there and fall down on my knees.

" We have to go and help them," Boomer said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Yeah, your right Boom," I said as I got up. We started to walk alongside the cliff. " There has to be a path that leads down there somewhere" I mumbled.

 **Maya's POV**

Dara and I were walking alongside each other for 10 minutes in silence. "So... Dara tell me a bit about your self". She stops walking and looked at me with a serious look. Then she kept walking.

" What do you want to know" she sighs.

" why do you travel alone," I asked. We stopped walking since there wasn't a path anymore. Dara started to jump from wall to wall to get to the other side. I started to do the same thing.

" I don't trust people... trusted a group once and they betrayed me" she replied as we reached the other side.

" Parents"?

" Never knew my mom. My dad's dead" her voice broke.

 **Dara's POV**

When Maya asked me about my parents I had a flashback

 _Flashback_

 _"DAD" I yelled as rubble fell on top of him. He lays on the floor lifeless his X-Rator in front of him. Tears were running down my face. " HOW COULD YOU" I yelled at the man in the shadows. I picked up my dad's X-Rator and used one of my dad's red attacks. " Fire of the Dragon" I yelled as I shot flames at him. He reflected the attack. The attack hit me with so much force that I went through the wall and I fell off the building._

 _End Of Flashback_

" Wow... I guess we both have something in common. I never really knew my parents either" she said quietly as we kept walking.

 _Slight time skip_

I stopped and felt the ground. We're close to the path that leads to the surface. " We're almost out of here," I said.

"And how do you that," Maya says as she raises one eyebrow.

" The earth is full of energy just like Kairu. If I can sense Kairu energy I can feel the earth energy and find my around places" I replied.

" Interesting". Maya runs her chin.

" Come on we're almost out of here," I said as I lead Maya back to the surface. While we're halfway up the hill Ky and Boomer were running towards us.

" MAYA" yelled Ky and Boomer. They ran towards Maya and gave her a hug. They started talking with each other. I didn't want to interfere so I kept walking.

 **Maya's POV**

They kept asking me questions. " Guys I'm fine Dara helped me find my way out," I told my friends. I looked over Ky's shoulders to see Dara walking away from us. Ky seems to know what I was thinking and nodded. " Dara" I yelled as I jogged up to her.

Dara turned around a bit puzzled. "What do you need Maya".

" We want you to come with us". She stood there thinking. I wouldn't blame her if she declined our offer.

" Alright, I'll go with you. Just to let you know that I have my own X-Scaper. Give me the coordinates and I'll be there." She replies.

 _Time Skip_

 **Dara's POV**

 _The monastery was beautiful but it strangely looks familiar to the one that Dad told me about._ You thought.


End file.
